fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. He received a blood transfusion from Miss Martian after being injured in an explosion. Initially his eyes became green, and over time so did his body. His body also acquired the ability to shape-shift from the transfusion. Character History Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of green monkeys, but the day they finally found them, something terrible happened. Beast Boy was bitten by a one of the monkey's and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Later in his life Beast Boy's parents died in a boating accident. After they died, Beast Boy, was interested in a super hero team called the Doom Patrol and was determined to join them. He broke into their headquarters and was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Beast Boy was originally the youngest member of the Doom Patrol. However, Mento's harsh discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own. Looking for a new place to live, he came to Beach City, where he encountered Red Knight, Starfire, Raven, and Blue Beetle and aided them in liberating Sinata from her Gordanian captors. Afterward, the five added him to their new team, the FusionFall Heroes. Throughout his career with the Fusions, Beast Boy keeps exhibiting a very carefree jokester attitude which often causes a great deal of trouble, but he does have a strong sense for responsibility, which he rarely exhibits, though. Once he accidentally caused Cyborg to download a malevolent computer virus from a bootleg copy of his favorite computer game (Mega Monkeys 4) into the latter's systems, causing him to rampage across the city, consuming everything in sight. Feeling guilty about what he had done, Beast Boy, together with Gizmo, who was press-ganged into assisting (since he and Cyborg share a mutual dislike), entered Cyborg's body in the form of an amoeba and finally managed to defeat the virus on his own. Later on, during his first confrontation with Adonis, Beast Boy and his opponent were doused with experimental chemicals which triggered the emergence of a more feral side and the eventual transformation into a type of super-werewolf. In this form Beast Boy battled Adonis for Raven's life, and managed to defeat him. Afterward, he uses this werewolf form only one more time, when Slade, as a minion in the service of Trigon, attacked FusionFall International Base with an army of fire demons. He never used it after then, suggesting that even with the strength and abilities it gave him, he considered only using it as a last resort. Personality As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshipped heroes, and after a blood transfusion from Miss Martian saved his life, he began to consider her his "blood sister". As Beast Boy, Garfield still evinces a childlike personality. Often when someone explains anything to him or chides him for his behavior, he responds with "Noted". Like Kid Flash, he has taken up the role to collect souvenirs from each mission In the series, Beast Boy plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. He is playful, energetic, and often immature. When the other Heroes are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness, quick-thinking, and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be. The team's interactions with Terra showed some of the most earnest and intense sides of Beast Boy's personality as he became her friend and lost her, but continued to believe in her and help her redeem herself. Beast Boy and Terra had fallen in love with each other. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell. Slade tried to convince Terra to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen her powers went out of control. After defeating him, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. Terra returned and wanted to be a FusionFall Hero. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship. Beast Boy made heart a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and terra listening on a rock in the window decided to go out with him. She asked if he trusted him and he said more than anyone. They went out on a date to an amusement park and Beast boy asked her if she's having fun and that he is. She said he's her definiton of fun. They had fun playing games, and going on rides, and taking pictures. On the ferris wheel, Terra asked him if he knew something bad about her, would he still be her friend and he said always. They were about to kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy battled Slade. When Slade told Beast Boy, Terra turned to evil, he didn't believe it. When he found out she did, he was deeply hurt. While Beast Boy has carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Titans regarded her as evil when he still saw good in Terra. Beast boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Slade was totally controlling Terra and Beast Boy gave her confidence to fight against him and she kicked Slade into the lava. Beast Boy and Terra shared one last embrace before she stopped the volcano and was petrified. Terra fought Slade and pushed him into the lava. Terra hugged Beast Boy and told him he's the best friend she ever had. Relationships , Guardian.]] Robin Beast Boy and Robin have a good friendly relationship, although one that is somewhat difficult due to their differences. Robin is much more serious and intense than Beast Boy, who is playful, energetic, and often immature; this can lead to clashes on missions. Robin in turn can get frustrated with Beast Boy. Despite the incongruity of their personalities, Robin and Beast Boy overall are good friends as they can get along well enough to function as team members. Miss Martian Megan gets along well with Beast Boy, mainly because she is the only hero who laughs at his jokes. They are both cheerful, fun-loving people, although Megan is more mature and focused than Beast Boy. Megan and Beast Boy are family to each other, and seem to have a solid bond of trust between them. He often looks to her for comfort. He seems to trust her the most, he even told her who destroyed the tower. Beast Boy looks up to Megan because shes like a big sister to him. After a blood transfusion from M'gann saved his life when he was eight, Garfield considered her his blood-sister. Their bond became stronger after Marie's death, and they now treat each other as brother and sister. Cyborg Cyborg is not only Beast Boy's best friend, but his surrogate older brother as well. Cyborg is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate, however, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Cyborg and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, Cyborg is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but Cyborg feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. This can sometimes frustrate Beast Boy, who wishes Cyborg was a little less authoritarian or uptight at times. They also enjoy playing their favorite game they made up, Kole Beast Boy was smitten with Kole the moment he laid eyes on her. The two met after she successfully killed a mutant scorpion and agreed to join the FusionFall Heroes. Beast Boy was the first to suggest having her stay with them for good. During her stay, the two formed a quick friendship, discovering that they had a lot in common. Beast Boy and Kole had a complicated romantic relationship. Beast Boy had a crush on Kole the moment he saw her while Kole had been charmed by his sense of humor since she first started talking with him. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Kole when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell. Slade tried to convince Kole to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen her powers went out of control. After defeating him, Raven by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship.Beast Boy made a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and Kole listening on a crystal in the window decided to go out with him. Physical Appearance Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. His eyes turned green immediately following a blood transfusion from Miss Martian. After manifesting Miss Martian's shape-shifting abilities, Garfield's skin became a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form, during which he has dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform, which shrinks down to a collar when he adopts a fully animal form. Powers and Abilities 'Maybe you don't need to keep up with him. I can turn into the biggest, strongest, fastest animals on Earth. But you know what, dude? Sometimes it's best to be a slow, tiny turtle.' — Beast Boy Animal Shapeshifting: Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth, and sometimes even alien ones. Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing, or shift into numerous animal froms in rapid succession. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot, and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. He seems to possess a degree of heightened senses in his default human form, having hearing sensitive enough to detect a stealthily approaching enemy. Beast Boy's powers were once altered by Mumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects, as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals; his default form at the time was that of a lamp. His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: * Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus: Heavy-duty combat * Pteranodon: Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates (though this is physically tiring) * Falcon or Eagle: High-speed flight * Kangaroo: Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping * Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich: Enhanced running speed * Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor: Pouncing and lunging at enemies * Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch: More versatile strength in hand-to-hand combat * Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus: Weighty slam-downs * Blue Whale: Transporting teammates underwater * Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops: Charging through enemies * Hummingbird: Evasion * Jellyfish: ''': Makes use of his soft, squishy body and poison sting * '''Turtle or Armadillo: Protection * Dog or Wolf: Sniffing out trails * Gecko or Spider: Wall-climbing * Dolphin or Shark: Underwater duty * Snake: Slithering into narrow places * Fly, Mouse or Chameleon: Stealth * Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon: Agility * Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel: Enduring cold and hot climates * Rabbit or Frog: Enhanced hopping * Octopus, Squid or Python: Restraints and holding multiple objects * Eel: Shock enemies and short out machines * Flying Squirrel: Climb and glide * Kitten: To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. * Skunk ''':Stink out oppnent. * '''Microorganism: Microscopic duty * Giraffe: Look out for things far away In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to heightened senses and healing. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in this form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien animal. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown. Beast Boy has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he has seen and made meaningful contact with while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life, as long as he has studied them. While in an animal's form, he gains its strength, agility, and modes of movement, such as speed, flight, and flexibility. Enhanced senses: Beast Boy's senses are more keen than the average human; he is able to track through scent from a considerable distance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members Category:Teen Titans